1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antiterrorist bomb detecting device for airport terminals.
2. Related Art
Currently air travel is a major target for terrorist bombings. This is so because of the high casualties involved and the paralyzing effect terrorism has on the airline industry, worldwide.
Domestically, as well as in other countries, airports are not equipped with adequate bomb detecting machines to protect passengers and airplanes. Indeed, there are still many penetrable airports in which terrorists may plant a bomb inside airplanes. Furthermore, explosive sniffing dogs and machines for detecting bombs can fail to detect such bombs.
To provide safer air travel, the present invention will test, track and safely activate on the ground, all barometric and altitude bombs before boarding the airplane cargo hold. The process of the present invention takes only a few minutes and does not introduce major delays to flights.